Leda Hawthorn
This character was created by Rebekah and is coming soon Alderley Edge, , England United Kingdom |blood status=Pure-blood |marital status= Single |alias= * Lee (by friends) * Led (by friends) * ____ |Died= |Title= * *Smuggler |Signature= |hidep= |species=Human |gender= Female |height=5'5" |hair= Dark brown |eyes= Green |skin= Fair |hidef= |family= * Rodrick Hawthorn (father) * Elowen Hawthorn (née Penhallow) (mother) † * Castor Hawthorn (brother) * Delphinus Hawthorn (brother) * Rigel Hawthorn (brother, estranged) * Valpuri Hawthorn (née Karppinen) (sister-in-law, estranged) * Saiph Hawthorn (niece) * Leonis Hawthorn (nephew) * Antares Hawthorn (nephew) * Kalle Hawthorn (nephew) * Orion Hawthorn (brother, estranged) * Megaera Hawthrorn (née Rowle) (sister-in-law, estranged) * Jowan Penhallow (maternal uncle) * Igraine Penhallow (maternal aunt, by marriage) * Austol Penhallow II (maternal cousin) * Keneder Penhallow (maternal uncle) * Patricia Thomas (paternal aunt, by marriage, formerly) * Dean Thomas (maternal cousin) * Lowenna Pendragon (paternal aunt) * Percival Pendragon (paternal uncle, by marriage) † * Keneder Pendragon (maternal cousin) * Noreen Pendragon II (maternal cousin) * Caspar Pendragon (maternal cousin) * Kenver Penhallow (maternal grandfather) † * Iona Penhallow (maternal grandmother) * Adeline Penhallow (née Chevalier) (maternal great-grandmother) † * Austol Penhallow I (maternal great-grandfather) † * Morwenna Malfoy (née Penhallow) (paternal great-aunt, estranged) † * Abraxas Malfoy (paternal great-uncle, by marriage, estranged) † * Lucius Malfoy II (cousin, once removed) * Draco Scamander (né Malfoy) (second cousin) * Talitha Prewett (née Malfoy) (second cousin) * Lyra Rosier (née Malfoy) (second cousin) * Domitius Malfoy (cousin, once removed) * Aislyn Awley (cousin-in-law, once removed) * Robin Awley (second cousin) * Eliza Awley (second cousin) * Meraud Rookwood (née Penhallow) (paternal great-aunt, estranged) † * Atticus Rookwood (paternal great-uncle, by marriage, estranged) † * Augustus Rookwood (cousin, once removed) * Alexander Rookwood (second cousin) * Odette Zhang (née Rookwood) (second cousin) * Peregrine Zhang (second cousin-in-law) * Atticus Penhallow (formerly Rookwood) (second cousin) * Oscar Penhallow (né Macnair) (second cousin-in-law) * (ancestor, supposedly) * Nigel Hawthorn (paternal grandfather) † * Cassiopeia Hawthorn (née Black) (paternal grandmother) † * August Hawthron (paternal uncle) † * Iris Hawthron (paternal aunt) † * Prudence Hawthron (née Goyle) (paternal great-grandmother) † * Magnus Hawthron (paternal great-grandfather) † * Penhallow Family * * Hawthorn Family |hidem= |Boggart= |jukebox = Pour some Sugar on Me (Def Leppard) |Wand= 13½", cherry, dragon heartstring, rigid and excellent for defensive spells. Sporting swirling glittering patterns of deep purple, dark orange and blue that resemble the sky just before sunset this wand has a comforting aura to it in complementary contrast to it's bold, opinionated mistress. Carved into the handle are the letters L.C.H, though this isn't easily seen as colourful rainbow wool is wrapped haphazardly around it to cushion it slightly. The wand has a distinctly hand made feel to it, though it was originally fairly expensive and far too gaudy for it's mistresses liking therefore she felt the need to fix it with her own designs, something she felt suited her personality better. It has a tendency to hum when "content" and always carries the faint scent of berry infused incense which intensifies when magic is produced using this wand. |Patronus= |Animagus= |hidea= |job= * (tba) |House=Gryffindor |Loyalty= * Order of the Phoenix * Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry * Gryffindor * Gryffindor Quidditch Team (keeper, sub) * Muggle-Born Network (smuggler) }} Leda Cassiopeia Hawthorn (b. ) is a born Pure-blood witch, and the only daughter of Rodrick and Elowen Hawthorn (née Penhallow). She has four brothers, Castor, Delphi, Orion and Rigel; all of whom are older. Biography Early Life Hogwarts Years Earlier Years Triwizard Tournament Second Wizarding War Final Year at Hogwarts Muggle-Born Network Battle of Hogwarts Later Life Etymology Trivia References Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Harry Potter Original Characters Category:Harry Potter Witch Category:Pure-Blood Category:Blood Traitors Category:Hogwarts Alumni Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Gryffindor Character Category:Gryffindor Alumni Category:Gryffindor Quidditch Team Category:Gryffindor Characters Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Order Member Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Smuggler (MBN) Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Battle of Liliput Participants Category:TheSnailQueen Category:HP TheSnailQueen Category:Lasse Weasley fan Category:Solberg Duo Fans Category:Hawthorn Family Category:Penhallow Family